CC-1303
CC-1303 was A Clone of Jango Fett, born in 32 BBY alongside his other brothers he was a excellent leader of his Squad which was nicknamed Anooba Squad by Rav Bralor A member of the Cuy'Val Dar for their tracking and aggressiveness toward their targets whether it be a fellow Clone Squad or a target they where assigned to track. Anooba squad was deployed during The First Battle Of Geonsis and they where briefly placed under the command of Tyler Forrest till he was killed later on in the battle by a mysterious force user named Agent 77 and a Assassin named Nathayla. CC-1303 had been separated from him during the battle and after he found his body felt responsible for his General's death. Deeply depressed by failing his Jedi General. CC-1303 returned to Corusant with Anooba squad where they where absorbed into the newly christened Belvax Company which was soon placed under Jedi General Saber Nexus who was the former Padawan to General Forrest. They where deployed to Muunilist arrived aboard their Venator-class Star Cruiser called the Gideon and The Battle Of Muunilist soon started. However Anooba Squad and General Nexus were not apart of the main battle as they had been tasked with recovering a Jedi Knight named Thomas Quill who had been captured just before Geonsis. 1303 then entered the ARC Training Program where he was trained by Alpha-17 to become a Clone Marshal Commander. He was given the nickname: Kyl during his time in the program for racking up the highest kills only beaten by CT-7567 Nicknamed Rex who was Kyl's rival in the program. Once he return to Belvax Company ,which was now merged with the 411st Attack Legion, He and General Nexus set out on a stealth mission to Tatioone where Agent 77 was supposedly trying to negotiate a truce between The Hutt Cartel and The Separatists. After that he would become leader of the 411st Legion and led them in many battles over the Clone Wars: such as the battle Of iceberg Three ,The Battle with the Lost Syndicate, The Assualt On Taris, and The Battle Of Siron. During the battle of Siron the 411st sustained heavy losses by The Separatist led by Agent 77, General Grievous, and Admiral Trench which caused Kyl to question the republic and if all orders should be followed. He discussed it with Saber who agreed with that what makes a good soldier is that he doesn't treat the lives of his men lightly which caused Kyl to gain a higher respect for Saber. When the Clone Wars reached its Third Year the 411st where deployed at Teth where Agent 77 was mustering his force to launch a attack on A Christophsis. Kyl was deployed with the full legion of the 411st on the ground to combat the Separatist forces led by Clone Traitor Saw who when he was killed a Sith specter by the name of Darth Obsidian appeared and was going to possess Kyl when Clobber destroyed Obsidian by throwing his Darksaber through the specters body. Saber was in command of the air assault but miscalculated about how far 77 would go to keep Teth out of the republic's hands. He ordered his ships to enter suicide runs crashing into Teth killing hundreds of clones from the 411st and millions of Tethians. After this Saber was forced to resign his command as General and leave the Jedi order. Saber then married A Senator named Zoe Carsen he and Kyl had met numerous times who helped them against the Lost Syndicate, against 77 on Corusant, and even helped rescue Saber from A Separatist base on Siron. Saber then took the job as being her bodyguard after her former one tried to assassinate her. Later on Kyl was deployed to Anaxes to help the growing battle their against Admiral Trench with the newly found Admiral Theta who had faked his death during The Battle For Siron. During the battle Kyl and The 411st where trapped in a small base far away from any reinforcements with Separatist forces closing in, Kyl decide to send out a distress call for help which Saber answered coming to the rescue of his friend aboard a small Z-95 Headhunter. Once he arrived they fought back the Separatist and where about to part ways again; when Saber received a distress call from his personal Bodyguard droid that was protecting Zoe told him that she had been captured by a group of Sith on Umbara. The two of them travelled to Umbara with Anooba Squad to rescue Senator Zoe Carsen from a Sith. Kyl was thought dead during the battle because he had been force pushed into a ravine in the Sith Temple on Umbara. He was actually alive and was by a group of pirates. He awoke one year later ,thanks to being constantly drugged, right before a attack from the newly formed Empire and Kyl knocked out A 501st Trooper then returned to the empire to gather information. He was able to resist order 66 thank to being a close friend to Saber and thanks to the fall into the ravine on Umbara his inhibitor chip was damaged. He escaped from RC-1212 or Blaze who was trying ot capture him after he return to Corusant for information. he then took to being a Bounty Hunter but one day he was tapping into the Imperial comm channels to find a impeding attack on a former Jedi knight. He hurried to save the jedi knight who he learn was Victorya Knott a jedi knight that was once apart Djinn Atlas's jedi order. He saved Victorya but he was force to kill a group of his former brothers called squad Shadow 9. Kyl married Victorya later on after working together as a bounty hunting team. Kyl later pieced together a combination of [http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_Shock_Trooper_Armor Mandalorian Beskar] and Clone Trooper Armor. He headed to Mandalore where he lived as apart of Clan:Brolar and found out that his brothers Thawne,Cole,and Claymor Hokan still living on Mandalore. He met Jaing Skirata a fellow clone who had cured the clones accelerated aging who injected it into Kyl's bloodstream and his brother's. Kyl later soon enlisted himself in The Alliance To Restore The Republic and met up with Saber once more who was apart of the rebel commando team called Krayt Squad. Training 32-22 BBY CC-1303 was a clone was apart of the Second Generation of clones who was created by order of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, along with his four other Brothers: CT-1302,CT-1293,CC-1303,CC-1299 all where brothers who where all from the same batch. However during their last stage of development 1299 was killed by unknown reasons. After the death of their brother a new trooper was add to their batch designation: CT-7201. He was the youngest of the group as all of his batch had died when the Kaminoans had tried to add more enhancements to the clone's DNA. CT-7201 was younger then the rest of the squad thanks to him being cloned a two months after them. At first 7201 felt like a outcast till they start bonding during a live ammunition when 7201 pushed 1303 out of the way when a grenade exploded near them. After that they started bonding together as and formed a excellent squad. They performed so well that they caught the attention of the Cuy'Val Dar member: Rav Bralor who watched them go against another Squad. After they won Rav Bralor congratulated them on their victory and commented on how aggressive and how well they tracked their targets. She nicknamed them Anooba Squad and personal trained them till the battle of Geonsis. During this time CT-1293, CT-7201, and CT-1302 where all nicknamed: Cole,Clobber, and Owl. Anooba Squad was one of the only regular meat-can squads that where trained by A member of the Cuy'val Dar. 1303 was sergeant of Anooba Squad till he was taken by the Kaminoans to be a promoted to Captain to led both Anooba Squad and a small company of clones. One year later 1303 learned that they had learned that the Confederacy Of Independent Systems had their armies being created on Geonsis. 1303 prepared his men as he await the eventually order to deploy to Geonsis. Capturing Klade Clone Wars year One 22 BBY The First Battle Of Geonsis The sand was the first thing that hit 1303 as they exit the Laat/i landed unloading Anooba Squad and a couple of other members of 1303's Company. 1303 orders his men out to reinforce the line of troopers that where stopping the CIS' droid forces. Suddenly more Gunships appear and a figure with a cloak flying wildly behind him marches toward him. 1303 salutes him then says "Sir, I am CC-1303 I have been assigned to help you sir." The Jedi nods and then activates his lightsaber a blue blade emerges from the cylinder device, 1303 briefly pauses in awe for the first time of the blade of Jedi, The Jedi raises his lightsaber as they charge the droid forces. 1303 briefly notices as he follows his Jedi General his HUD identifies as Jedi Master Tyler Forrest, A brave and passionate Jedi who was know to bend the Jedi Code at times which causes 1303 to briefly feel doubt as he had been drill to follow orders to the word; but it soon passes as the droid forces rush to meet them. 1303, knows his brothers: Cole, Clobber, and Owl fire rapidly at the droid forces forcing them back. 1303 feels adrenaline kicking in after he destroys his first droid of the war and preparing to continue on when Wisecrack a trooper of his Company 15th Infantry Company ,who rivaled Clobber in jokes, was shot in the shoulder forcing him down. 1303 yells "Man down!" He grabs his rifle and fires his rifle to shoot the droid who had shot Wisecrack then moves to his brothers aid. Soon the medic of the 15th who was named Yaler arrived placed a bacta bandage on his shoulder then 1303 and Yaler helped Wisecrack out of the battle toward a AT-TE when it exploded from a Hailfire droid. 1303 felt his body get flung from the blast and then a few moments later was able to get up to find the AT-TE gone and Wisecrack no where to see but 1303 saw Yaler's charred up body. He then saw part of his helmet had been scarred by the missile but his helmet had survived, 1303 soon saw b2 Super Battle Droid charging for him and was almost on him; when Clobber arrived behind 1303 and threw a thermal det which exploded taking out the droid. 1303 was about to thank Clobber when a loud groaning noise filled the air. 1303 then looked up to see a Trade Fedaration ship damaged by the SEPHAs came crashing down on the battle field kicking up a sand storm. 1303 follows Clobber through the battle as the sand storm continues. 1303 and Clobber soon met up with General Forrest who was kneeling on the ground, 1303 who was worried that the Jedi had been shot quickly rushed over to him, 1303 spoke "General, are you alright?" Tyler grunted and spoke "Yes, Captain but I will need three of your men to investigate a disturbance that just overtook me." 1303 now even more concerned he signaled Derr a well trained trooper who was one of the best men in the 15th; With Derr came two other troopers who Kyl couldn't identify but told them to accompany Tyler. Three saluted 1303 and then followed Tyler to passage way that led through to the catacombs of Geonsis. Once they where gone 1303 led the 15th and Anooba Squad toward where General Mace Windu and General Kit Fisto where leading the charge on the CIS' forces. Meanwhile in the Catacombs General Tyler Forrest was leading the three clones down the passage when they enter a large Geonsisian Barrack, where dozens of Geonsisians hung to the walls. Tyler signaled for them to continue when a loud screech filled the chamber and almost at once the Bugs awoke and attacked the Four. Tyler yelled "RUN!" the three clones exited the chamber as Tyler quickly killed three geonsisians then followed the clones out but with the bugs on their tails. One of the troopers tripped and fell face first into the ground, Derr went back for the trooper and was about to grab his hand to help him up when a Geonsisian grabbed the trooper from a small passage way on the right. The Trooper shrieked as he was pulled into the passage way to small for Derr to follow. Derr swore in Mando'a and then caught up with the Jedi and the remaining trooper who where battling many of The Geonsisians. Soon they where entered a large chamber where letters in Aurabesh where written on stone and The Trooper continued on as Tyler told him to stop and Derr stopped behind Tyler. The Trooper turned around to signal for them to follow when the floor rumbled and the Trooper gasp out in shock as the floor around him disappeared then the trooper fell screaming to his demise. Tyler told Derr "Follow my lead." Derr nodded and then start to move along the floor first stepping on the letter K then moving back toward the exit of the chamber. TBA Recovering a Jedi Master ARC Training Program Battle of Abregado Bust On Corusant Kyl had been assigned after the battle Of Kessel to Corusant to follow a suspected ARC Trooper who was supposedly a leak in intelligence. General Iri Camas had assigned Kyl personal thanks to his involvement on Kamino of a Renegade Clone. TBA Operation:Scoundrel Battle Of Ryloth Operation:Brothers In Arms Kyl had gotten the call and had now was in armor as he crossed toward the Nu-class Shuttle waiting for him, He still couldn't believe his datapad: his Best Friend ARC-1293 or Coul who had was now besides ,himself, the last true remaining member of Anooba Squad had been capture on Zanbar a scouting mission , A scouting mission of all things!, Kyl sighed wondering how it had happened but now was worried if his brother was still alive! Kyl was planning on infiltration a small outpost on Hoth where The target,Coul was investigating was last seen. Her name was Dr. Krys Arkana a former brilliant scientist that briefly worked for with Elliot Carsen Father of Senator Zoe Carsen who The 411th mainly General Nexus and Kyl where close friends with. They where trying to track Elliot down as a favor to Zoe but in Coul's last transmission he report that Krys had been working with The Seppies and even spotted General Grievous arriving to meet her! TBA Clone Wars Year Two 21 BBY Battle Of Mustafar Battle Of Iceberg Three Battle For Siron Battle Of Umbara Operation: Traitor Battle Of Ringo Vinda Clone Wars Year Three 20 BBY The Second Battle Of Teth Battle Of Anaxes Return To Umbara On The Run 19 BBY Kyl gasps as he awakes to find himself in a tent boxes stacked next to him He starts struggling but stop when he hears voices app. He pretends to be knocked out still as Two Trandoshan and A Umbarans pass by him. Kyl let out a sigh of relief as they pass him. He then remembers The Attack On The Sith Temple and how he was tossed into a ravine. How he ended up here he couldn't quite remember but he was determined to get out off where ever here was. Suddenly a Large Trandoshan entered his Tent with two other Trandoshans.. The trandoshan introduced himself as Captain Dheeb and that Kyl was going to be ransomed to someone Kyl didn't hear as he picked up a sounded he remember from other battles. He braced himself as he realized what was about to happen; and suddenly it happened! The front of the tent exploded in a fireball that engulfed Dheeb and his trandoshans. Kyl got up thanks to being shielded by the trandos and then heads out of his tent with his hands till chained together. A Umbaran raises his rifle at Kyl and it hit's the chains getting Kyl's hands frre. Kyl then proceeds to barrel roll right into the Umbaran's legs knocking him over. Kyl then breaks his helmet causing the toxic air of Umbara to kill him. Kyl grabs the blaster then heads on into a supply tent to find his Custom made Beskar Shield. He then exits to find a LAAT/i gunship landing and deploying 501st troopers. Kyl lets a sigh of relief out and then Kyl yells "Over here"! The Troopers turn and instead of rushing to help they open fire on Kyl. Kyl is dumbfound by the Troopers attacking a fellow brother and then he runs for cover as his shield absorbs most of the bolts. He got to a tent as the Gunship flew over head and launched two missiles toward the tent causing a fireball to arise from it. The Troopers satisfied by their results get in the gunship and leave on Trooper behind to guard the base as the move on to the next. Luckly Kyl survived the missile thanks to his beskar shield and then he slowly moved out from the now smoldering tent to find the trooper looking at the sky as V-Wings flew over head. Kyl slowly crept up on the Trooper as the trooper was oblivious to him till it was to late. Kyl pounce on him and slammed his shield down hard on the trooper's helmet knocking him briefly out. Kyl then dragged him over to a tent that survived the attack and then removed his armor and put on himself. Once the trooper awoke he tried to integrate him but the trooper only said that Kyl was a traitor and that the mission was not yet complete. Kyl left the trooper in the tent and then put his helmet on then put his shield into it's convert carrying form then put it in the troopers backpack. He then awaited the Gunships return and then entered the gunship to take him to their ship. TBA Saving Victorya Finding A Cure Third Galactic Civil War Dire Chances Kyl Brolar stood at the helm of the Shark a mon calamari captial ship which was on it's way to Chandrila to pick up some supplies for refuges of The Now destroyed world of Vortex. Off to his side was Former Jedi Master now turned Business Entrapuner Thomas Quill who had been suppiling the Systematic ships and weapons along with relief supplies in the war against the Imperative. Escorting the Shark was two Systematic Hammer-class Crusiers, The Mawler under the command of Major Trent Silvic, providing fighter support was Mockingbird Squadron under the command of Jedi Master Sarah War and her personal Command Ship the Shard Of Aldeeran. This mission was supposedly only to be a Military only mission but Thomas Quill had been brought board during a stop at Taris where Quill Corp headquarters and shipyards. Thomas wasn't at all happy that The Shark was going less then twenty-five percent then normal causing them to be delayed by two Personality and Traits Equipment The Valkyrie The Valkyrie was Kyl's personal VT-49 Decimator which he stole during his escape from The Star Destroyer ''Chimera ''under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn and then used through out his lifetime till his death then it was used by his grandson. Behind the scene Appearances Category:The Ninth Outer Rim Army Category:Belvax Company Category:The 411 Smoke Legion Category:Clone Trooper Category:The Systematic Category:Rebellion Category:The Rebels Of Siron Category:Spy Category:The 709st Heroes Regiment Category:Mandalorian Category:The Systematic Intelligence Climax